


Tequila in the Air

by My_Barbaric_Yawp



Series: Love in the Strangest Places [3]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Barbaric_Yawp/pseuds/My_Barbaric_Yawp
Summary: In which Wolfgang’s happy, Kala's excited, Rajan’s over the moon, and Felix is along for the ride.





	Tequila in the Air

“Five shots of tequila,” Felix tells the barman, and the biker chick on the stool next to him looks him up and down. Felix hasn't felt this inspected since the hospital.

“That's a lot of liquor for a tiny thing like you.”

Felix shrugs, feeling pretty good and loose about life at the moment. “Well, there's me, and them—" he looks over his shoulder where Kala is telling a story that has Wolfgang wincing while Rajan laughs and laughs and laughs. “And you, if you want to drink with me. I could use another friend.”

The biker chick isn't even looking at him; her eyes are stuck on Wolfgang. Felix sighs.

“Who's your friend?”

“Nevermind him,” he says, leaning into her. “He's definitely getting laid tonight. They all are. On the other hand, I am at your complete disposal.” She looks back to him, one eyebrow raised and clearly not enthused, but he grins anyway and slides a shot her way. “Have one on me.”

Behind him Kala squeals, and he turns to see her heading for him, face flushed and joyous. Beyond her Rajan and Wolfgang are following as always, and they would almost look like just two dudes if Felix couldn't see Wolfgang guiding Rajan with a hand on his lower back.

“Is that for me?” Kala asks, already reaching for the shot.

“Of course, princess.”

“Don't call me that,” she says, grinning up at him, and he thinks he might be willing to sleep with Rajan, too, if she smiled at him like that all the time.

She puts the glass to her lips and out of nowhere Wolfgang knocks it out of her hand. The tequila splashes through the air and all over the bar.

“What the hell?”

Wolfgang looks just as confused, and with everyone looking at him, he just shrugs. “She didn't want to drink it. I felt it.”

Ragan is there in seconds, holding them both. “Kala?”

Kala's eyes are big and brown and shiny. “I felt it, too. Here.”

She puts a hand on her stomach, and Wolfgang's face lights up. Felix can feel life changing around him once again.

Rajan is beaming, and then he and Kala are squealing while Wolfgang cheers and all three of them are rocking together in each other's arms. Felix wonders if he could see six other people rocking with them if he squints.

“What just happened?”

He turns back to the biker chick who's looking at his friends with utter confusion.

“I'm going to be an uncle.”

“Who's the father?”

“Doesn't matter,” Felix says with a shrug. “We'll find out when the kid is eight and tries to blow something up.”


End file.
